diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrick Heffley
Rodrick Heffley is Greg’s and Manny's older brother. He appeared in all of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series books. He often serves as an antagonist but serves as the deuteragonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. Appearance In Rodrick's online and book appearance, his head is completely round except for the part around his eyes. It is just like Greg's; it has no line and five hairs sticking up on his head. He is usually seen with a frown on his face (unless he is, for example, harassing Greg), and only one ear visible. His eyebrows appear to be thick and bushy, colored only black. Normally, eyebrows only appear on characters which are angry, which makes it hard to know if he is angry or not. However, his eyebrows also appear when he was a baby. Rodrick also has a tattoo with the name of his band as shown in the film and in The Last Straw (However, it was blurred in the film by water, showing that it must be removable or Henna). In the original movies, Rodrick's appearance has vastly changed. His skin now appears as a golden tan, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. In The Long Haul, he has paler skin and longer black hair. Personality Like Greg, it is explained that he is only good at a few things, namely everything, and spends most of his time on it, which deters him away from schoolwork. He would much rather sleep over doing anything else. Fitting with his love for heavy metal music, Rodrick is the lead drummer of a band called Löded Diper, a metal band. Its lead singer is a man whom Rodrick's parents are afraid he will become like: Bill Walter, a 35-year-old high school drop out who is unemployed and still lives with his parents. Rodrick is extremely lazy and underactive when it comes to school, which explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Greg believes that Rodrick is lazy and unintelligent in all other areas, though there are clues that show otherwise. Rodrick clearly isn't the smartest of his family, since he hardly makes an effort at school and constantly asks his parents to do his work for him. Although Rodrick is portrayed in this manner, he is actually quite manipulative and intelligent in manipulating other people. Rodrick is said by Greg to be a terrible speller (though he spelled everything right besides band names on his activity page in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book) and is said to be completely ignorant about how to use any electronic device (although this may be more manipulation to get things done for him; he is clearly seen using a music player in Rodrick Rules and a cell phone in a flashback in Dog Days, and in The Ugly Truth it is shown that he uploads photos online and he is again seen using a music player once again in Hard Luck). Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him, but in Hard Luck, it is said his first quarter didn't go well, meaning that his father might have stopped helping him. He is shown to misspell a lot of words even in the recent books and has less knowledge of things than Greg, for example thinking a safe is a microwave and also thinking bacon is taken from pigs like eggs from chickens. When Greg was young, Rodrick liked to mess with his head. The first lie he told Greg was that if your bellybutton got untied, your bellybutton would fall off. Greg told his whole preschool class, which caused a big stir. Another lie was that the toilet seat was only used for girls. Greg believed this, until he accidentally left the door unlocked, and Susan found him. Once he told Greg that if someone wears, camouflage, they are invisible to everyone else. That incident got Greg banned from the pool for the rest of the summer. Sometimes Rodrick's lies end up costing money. Greg believed that if you put money in the ground, it will grow into a money tree. It didn't grow, and Greg lost his money. Trivia *Rodrick's science project and his grades for his SAT exams have not yet been revealed so far, though there is a possibility it may come in future books. In the online version, however, Rodrick got no ribbons for his science project, though this may be subjected to change. *Rodrick once slept for 36 hours. *Rodrick's room is located in the basement of the house. In the film however, his room was in the attic. *Most of the characters in the book only show their eyebrows when they are mad. Fitting with Rodrick's antagonistic behavior, however, he always looks angry due to him having eyebrows all the time. *It's hinted in the online book that Rodrick has never had a legitimate girlfriend, since Greg has never seen him with a girl. However in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, it is hinted in a letter that he was associated with a girl named Lindsey, who seemed to break his heart in some way. This may explain why he acts incredibly rude and immature. **Rodrick did have a brief relationship with an unnamed girl that he met at the Isla de Corales resort in the book The Getaway. *Rodrick is a major antagonist of the three series; book, film, and online version. However, he isn't an antagonist in The Third Wheel or Hard Luck. *In The Third Wheel, he is mentioned only a few times and is a background character; he doesn't bother or prank Greg at all (except for flashbacks), same in Hard Luck. *He has had a minor role in the recent books, since Dog Days, with the exception of The Long Haul. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, he has a pick-up truck and the van belongs to Bill Walter, however in the book and film the van belongs to him. * He is thought to have a love for pranks. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules he takes Greg to a mall and throws fake vomit on cars. This ends with the boys being chased through a dumpster and the mall by an angry gym teacher (Coach Malone). He is also shown pulling pranks on Greg other adults and teenagers in many of the books, for example putting fake vomit on cars, shooting spitballs on a man and mentioned to have pranked people with dollar bills under the boardwalk * Its most likely he has a social network account because according to Greg he uploads pictures of his band and embarrassing ones of Greg on a site. * Rodrick has manipulated other characters do certain things on several occasions. *Despite appearing on all the books first page (which generally has all the books protagonists) Rodrick is only a major character in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul with every other appearance being a minor (under 30 pages) * Rodrick is show to be taken advantage of for the first time in Old School. This is also the first time he doesn't squeeze out of a situation from his Dad, Frank . * Rodrick cut off some of his hair and one of his eyebrows in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online when he grew a groaty mustache. *In Dog Days, Rodrick got Sweetie's name wrong on the water bowl, which he spelled "Sweaty". *Rodrick is usually the main antagonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, minor antagonist and anti-hero in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School. *It remains unknown if Rodrick got fired from his job at Old-Timey Ice Cream Parlour after Old School. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film) Rodrick's age is reset to 16 (The Long Haul is non-canon). *It is assumed that he has minor dyslexia as he has trouble with writing and spelling *Rodrick is based of Jeff Kinney's older brother. *Rodrick made an appeared in a Happy Meal Commercial created McDonald's along side with The Pig Gammie,and Sweetie Gallery Real Rodrick Headshot.png|Headshot of Rodrick Rodrick rules.png|"Rodrick Rules" Rodrick number 1 slips.png WHO IS RODRICK.png Rodrick Heffley.jpg Rodrick terrorize Greg Rowley.png|Rodrick trying to scare Greg and Rowley Rodrick heffley.jpg|Rodrick in the movie version DiaryWimpyKid2-RodrickHeffley.jpg Devon Rodrick.png Baby Rodrick.png|Rodrick as a baby Rodrick and family.jpg|Rodrick as a child with his family. GregnRoddy.png|Rodrick playing a prank on Greg Cover up.PNG|Rodrick and Greg covering Gary Heffley when the Stringers are coming for dinner Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules.png|Rodrick Rules, a book in which Rodrick plays a major part MrLitch.png|Mr. Litch yelling at Rodrick. Rodrick and Billy.jpg|Billy Rotner and Rodrick Heffley. Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|Rodrick is smiling to his mother, Susan Heffley, for having a new baby named Manny. For more images, see: Rodrick Heffley/Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:The Heffley family Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Bachelors Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Rodrick Heffley